


Breakfast in Bed

by flashforeward



Category: Veritas: The Quest
Genre: F/M, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Solomon does some thinking





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks challenge "reflect"

Solomon doesn't remember falling asleep, though he probably shouldn't be surprised. Between the jet lag and not having time to sleep once they'd arrived, he more than needed it. Still, the last thing he remembers was opening one of Hayley's journals, reading her words, remembering. Apologizing.

Now he's awake, the journal set aside on the table, a blanket tucked around his shoulders. He smiles a little and sits up further in the chair, stretching the kinks out of his muscles. Not the best position to sleep in, but he's grateful Vincent didn't go so far as to move him. He's disoriented enough waking up where he sat down, he's not sure how he'd feel if he was waking in a bed.

And he's glad Vincent gets that.

"Good, you're awake," the man in question says, entering the room with a tray laden down with breakfast and coffee. "Would hate for this to get cold."

Solomon eyes the tray - there are pancakes and eggs and a dish of fruit. "Did you cook this?" he asks, raising an eyebrow when Vincent nods.

"I'm a man of many talents," Vincent says, setting the tray down on the table. He leans down and presses a quick kiss to Solomon's forehead before turning to leave again.

Solomon watches him go with a chuckle, then takes a sip of the coffee. He lays his free hand on the journal he was reading last night, traces Hayley's initials on the corner of the cover and breathes out a slow breath. He's more or less stopped feeling guilty about what's developed between him and Vincent. He hasn't moved on exactly, he'll always love Hayley and Vincent knows that. But he also loves Vincent and he knows, deep down, that Hayley would want him to be happy.

But there's still a part of him that worries he's somehow betraying both of them. He can't give Vincent all of him, there will always be a piece that belongs to Hayley. But he also can't deny how he feels about Vincent, how much happier he has been since they've started...whatever it is their doing.

He sighs and takes another sip of coffee, turning his attention to breakfast. He can think about it on a full stomach.


End file.
